


Killing the Spare

by koalathebear



Series: Fragments Prism [6]
Category: Homeland
Genre: F/M, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://homeland-gazer.tumblr.com/">homeland-gazer</a> asked if I was going to write a fic about Yousef Turani, one of the Hot Bearded Guys in episodes 3.09 Horse and Wagon and 3.10 Good Night.</p><p>I've wondered how on earth did Brody's DEVGRU babysitters let Carrie just whisk him off base without an escort to see Dana when he was due to fly to Tehran on an EXTREMELY critical mission?  It makes no sense given that Brody is vital to the mission and last time he went off base, he was escorted by three burly SEALs!?  This 'missing scene' is my way of answering that question.  Set during 3.09 and 3.10, it imagines some off-camera scenes with Quinn, Carrie and others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killing the Spare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [homeland-gazer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=homeland-gazer).



He stands silently in the shadows, watching from a distance. He wasn't surprised when he saw Brody approaching the blonde CIA woman as she stood outside – Carrie Mathison. Even without Quinn's heads up, he would have guessed that there was something between the two. There was a tension … an awareness that almost crackled.

To be honest, it wasn't something he understands at all. Much as Brody has surprised them all in the last few weeks with his resolve and his almost miraculous transformation – Turani still doesn't trust Nicholas Brody.

"Despite what you may have heard, Nicholas Brody did not bomb Langley," Saul Berenson had told them gravely when Turani and his team had been mission-briefed. "I cannot definitively absolve him of other wrongs against the United States, but I can tell you that he was not the Langley bomber."

Turani is close enough to hear snatches of their conversation and it is clear that Brody is demanding to be taken to see his daughter again. After an initial show of reluctance, Carrie clearly agrees and the two of them walk towards the car together.

Yousef Turani swears under his breath. AZ has assigned him to be Brody's shadow and he knows that he should be reporting what has just taken place. If he does though, there is no way in hell Brody's going to be permitted to go off base given that they're all shipping out in six hours.

In the end, he decides against it. The man's entitled to see his daughter before he goes off on what may well be a suicide mission.

He lets Brody and Carrie drive away before getting into a car and following them from a safe distance. He knows where they're going. Having memorised the route the last time they went, he has the luxury of keeping back and avoiding being seen.

It's a long drive and there is plenty of time to reflect over the events of the past week.

*

"Yousef Turani – big, hairy and ugly as ever," a voice speaks from behind him at the bar.

"It's been a few years but I'd be surprised if I could be any uglier than you, Quinn," Turani replies without turning around.

Quinn drops onto the bar stool beside him. 

"Security must be getting pretty lax at Dam Neck if they're letting the likes of you onto the grounds," Turani jibes and Quinn gives a short laugh.

"Charming as ever. How's Ester?" he asks and a broad grin breaks over Turani's face. His teeth gleam white from his beard and he pulls his wallet out of his back pocket. He can't bring photographs with him on missions, but here at base, he can behave just like any other proud new father would.

He shows Quinn a photograph of his wife and a baby boy. 

"Cute kid – takes after his mother, I see. Congratulations. What's his name?" 

"Devon."

"Good name. Decided against a Farsi name?"

"You think I'm going to inflict a Middle Eastern name on my son in this current day and age?" Turani demands. "At least this way, people might think he's Italian."

"Come on, admit it – you enjoy the pat down you always get at airport security."

"Fuck you," Turani says good-naturedly. "It's good to see you again, man. I assumed after the last mission you'd just disappear back into your black hole and we'd never see you again."

"I get to come out and play now and then," Quinn told him. "Hard to believe that it's already been three years since Venezuela."

"So what's up? You wanted to see me?"

Quinn throws a few bills on the counter. "Let's go for a walk where we can talk."

Turani stare at him. "Quinn - we're at DEVGRU HQ – I think we're pretty safe."

"I want talk to you about your current mission."

Turani stiffens and he gets to his feet and walks with Quinn outside. "What gives?"

"I understand you're taking a passenger with you to Tehran soon."

"You know my work is classified."

"I not only know all about it - I’ll be in the control room at Langley with the Acting Director keeping your asses out of trouble." That makes Turani smile.

"Desk job? Getting old, are you?"

"Fuck you," Quinn says good-naturedly. "Is the passenger going to be ready?" he asks and Turani shrugs.

"If you'd ask me a few week or two ago, I'd have said no. The guy's a junkie – when he got here he was strung out on heroin. I had babysitting duties … cleaned him up when he shat himself, had to stop him from topping himself …"

"Fuck," Quinn said shaking his head. "How the hell did you get him cleaned up so fast? He shouldn't even be able to walk – " he stops abruptly and stares at Turani. "Jesus Christ. Let me guess – fucking Ibogaine?"

Turani nods grimly and Quinn shakes his head, looking shaken. "And I bet I know who suggested it."

"Your boss is a sadistic asshole."

"What do you give a guy who's already been tortured for 8 years? More torture," Quinn commented, his eyes dark and unreadable.

"Even with the Ibogaine I didn't think we'd be able to get him over the line until the blonde CIA woman showed up. Till then, he seemed to just want to die."

"Carrie Mathison - and the reason for my visit."

"Oh man, I thought you came because you wanted to see me."

"That, too. Saw your name show up on the mission roster. I take it that Carrie's arrival signalled Brody's change in attitude?"

"Yeah. Took him some crap motel where his daughter was working as a maid… freaked him and she was able to talk him around … he's doing … good. Surprisingly good," Turani told him, reluctant admiration in his voice. 

"Brody's a survivor."

"Clearly. So he and this Mathison woman – they fucking?"

"That's between them and nothing to do with us. What is relevant is – keep an eye on her. She's – unpredictable."

Turani raised a quizzical eyebrow. "You hitting that? She's really not your usual type, Quinn."

Quinn shook his head. "Keep your mind out of the gutter, Turani. She's brilliant at her job but let's just say she has a habit of moving away from the script."

"How'd she injure that arm?"

"I had to shoot her to stop her straying off script," Quinn says evenly.

"Shit."

"Yeah."

"OK, I'll keep my eyes open," Turani agrees.

"Appreciate it." Quinn turns and faces the SEAL. "Good luck for the mission."

"We're going to need it." The two men embrace roughly and Turani watches as Quinn walks away, vanishing into the night the way he always did. He wondered if they taught them that mysterious disappearing shit in spy school or if it was just a Quinn thing.

*

The drive to the motel is almost over and Turani pulls up in the darkness, far enough away that he isn't seen but close enough that he can keep an eye on what's going on.

Carrie and Brody appear to have a brief conversation before Brody gets up and goes to his daughter's door. Turani doesn't envy the man the encounter – news of Dana Brody's attempted suicide in the weeks following the bombing was splashed all over the tabloids and even in the mainstream press. The Brody family went through a living hell in the wake of the bombing and it's unlikely that Dana is going to be happy to see her father.

Part of him can't believe that Carrie's risking taking America's Most Wanted man off base with no escort or protection … but the behaviour is consistent with what Quinn's warned him about.

He stiffens when he sees Carrie Mathison walking towards his parked car.

"Nice job following us – you might have gotten away with it if I wasn't expecting a tail," Carrie tells him coolly. "Bit sloppy towards the end there."

"No wonder Quinn shot you," Turani tells her and Carrie's eyebrows twitch together in a frown.

"Don't talk to me about Quinn," Carrie snaps.

"You don't really think I was going to let you take Brody out here without following you?"

"Not at all – I'm surprised you didn't stop us. Why did you let us come?" she asked him curiously.

"If you'd taken me by surprise, I might have … but I had a bit of forewarning about the two of you," Turani says with a wry smile,"And a father is entitled to see his child before he heads off into the belly of the beast."

She stares at him for a long moment. "Thank you."

He glances at his watch. "Go in there and get him out soon though. We're cutting it very close and I don't want them sending out a search team to find us."

She nods and walks back to the motel. Turani watches as a clearly shaken Brody emerges from the motel with Carrie by his side.

As he drives back to base, he wonders if Brody's daughter has been able to forgive the unforgivable.

*

There is elation in the control room at the news that Iran has picked up two prisoners – Brody and Turani.

Carrie is smiling broadly and Quinn smiles back at her automatically. She leaves the room to tell Saul the good news, leaving Quinn in the control room trying to hide his unease.

He turns to Scott Ryan. "Do we even have an extraction plan in place for Turani?" he asks and Ryan shakes his head slowly. "No. Brody was always supposed to cross alone …"

Dar Adal's voice speaks from the shadows. "There is no extraction plan in place for him … he will be interrogated. Let's hope he can hold out long enough to give Brody time to complete the mission." His voice is cold and matter-of-fact.

Later, when Carrie comes to tell him that Yousef Turani has been executed while in Iranian custody, he feels no surprise, only sorrow.

"And Brody?"

"On the way to Tehran with Javadi."

"That's good news," he tells her, happy for her sake although he's not sure how the hell they're going to get Brody out of Tehran either.

"I'm really sorry about your friend," she says awkwardly. Carrie's never been very good about giving comfort but this is Quinn and even though his face is expressionless, she knows that he's upset.

"He has a wife and a newborn son," Quinn tells her slowly. "Was he tortured?"

"Doesn't seem like it … " 

She starts to leave but then stops. "Quinn – I'm really bad with these things … never know what to say to make someone feel better …"

Quinn gives a faint smile that does not reach his eyes. "It's ok Carrie."

After she leaves, Quinn stares at the white wall in front of him and thinks about Ester Turani and what she will tell her son about his father. She won't know how he died, why he died or even where he died.

He takes a deep breath, exhales slowly and rises to his feet. He thinks of Carrie's awkward grimace and look of uncomfortable sympathy and despite everything, he is oddly comforted.

****

end


End file.
